


Slow Burn

by Diamond_dogs, SpinneSpinne



Category: French History RPF
Genre: M/M, 抹布, 监狱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_dogs/pseuds/Diamond_dogs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinneSpinne/pseuds/SpinneSpinne
Summary: 非史向瞎搞，一切为了舞黄！
Relationships: Armand Jean du Plessis de Richelieu & Original Male Character(s)





	Slow Burn

黎塞留不记得自己已经被关在西班牙监狱多少天，就像他不记得自己被操过多少次。  
他本来一直坚持用十字架在墙壁上划出痕迹计数（这似乎有亵渎神圣的嫌疑，但他把自己说服了）。可当他的身体第一次被强硬地拉扯开，几乎灌入每个狱警的精液后，这一卑微的反抗也就被迫终止。他一度昏迷，等他再次醒来时已经不知道过去了多久，颈间的十字架也在那场施暴中用于玩弄他的马眼，随后不知所踪。或许是被哪个狱警捡走了。红衣主教佩戴的十字架用贵金属打造，镶嵌精细，擦去污渍后在艺术与原料两方面都是珍品。  
黎塞留猜自己或许同样还有些价值，西班牙的国王不希望他死，所以在他生病昏迷的时候有狱医照顾；但他们显然也不想要他好好活着，等他稍微好转，不怀好意的狱警又会把他按在牢房的床上，把阴茎塞进他的屁股里，再射进黏糊糊的液体。  
现在他唯一坚持的事情就是祈祷。只要他清醒着就会做，尽管这样的时间并不多。  
红衣主教并不是一个虔诚得毫无瑕疵的信徒。他祈祷，布道，主持弥撒，熟知神学理论，但从不是足够虔诚的信徒。实际上，黎塞留鄙薄只知信仰之辈，但信仰是他必须秉持的姿态，即便身限异国牢狱也不例外。然而同时，此时此地，他也情愿为得到上帝的回应而付出一切代价。  
祂沉默了。祂降下启示，然后放任自流。  
黎塞留朝着高处窗口阳光洒落的方向下跪，念诵主祷文。他身体虚弱，这样做多少有些吃力；最是阴影笼罩太久，阳光尤其使他目眩。  
“上帝不会相信你。”狱警透过铁门上的小口窥视他，放肆的嘲笑盖过祈祷声许多，“上帝不会相信一个阴谋家，也不会相信一个婊子。”  
黎塞留认为这些总是满口秽语的卑贱者从未读过圣经。他的西班牙语是在书本和外交书信上学来的，在此之前，他不曾听过这种肮脏而更为通行的西班牙语。是狱警们用眼神、语气和动作让他习得了那些词汇。  
至少他们也应在教堂聆听过神父的祝祷，尝过圣体，领略过仪礼的神圣。但在他们眼中，这位沦为阶下囚的红衣主教毫无圣洁可言；他们用他的身体品尝了肉欲，已认定这就是这具躯体和它的主人最适宜的用途。  
狱门的锁被开启了。

这一切始于某位尊贵的大人对狱警的耳语，狱警们甚至不知道他的姓氏。这位显然是宫廷显贵的大人暗示了黎塞留同法王秘密不洁的关系，然后强调，国王想要的，是一个活着但完全被毁坏的黎塞留。  
“他是把灵魂卖给魔鬼的教廷叛徒，蛊惑我们的友邦反对我们，”大人说，嘴角带着诡秘的暗示，“况且是法王也流连的滋味，谁能不心动一二？”  
大人的话让狱警们感到些许异样，被鼓动的激情中混杂着微妙的恶心。他们一定会照办的，不管怎样。  
他们期待的是个妖姬样的人物，满身缠着靡丽的气息；在这点上他们是失望了，却也在别处补足。  
“瞧他那样子，装成个圣徒！”狱警们大肆嘲笑，仿佛揪住了女巫的第三个乳头。真正的圣徒不会对天主教的兄弟之国发动战争，也不会和自己的国王上床，这些事实与判断是他们深信不疑的。  
那位大人还留下了不少好东西，比如这个小瓶子。  
“最好的春药，法国春药。”大人保证道。  
今天，狱警们策划了一整套特别节目，是时候把它用上了。

黎塞留被从床上拖下来时还拽着已经脏到看不出底色的被子，那是他能用来遮蔽下体仅剩的布料，不过很快它也被剥夺。  
他再没有像第一次那样徒劳无功地挣扎，但那群狱卒还是把他脚踝上的铁链拽得嘎嘎作响。“来尝尝这个，婊子。”一件冰凉的器物被粗暴地塞进他腿间，瓶中药水尽数灌进肠道，慢慢渗透他的身体。  
药效发作得很快，狱警们把黎塞留摆成跪趴姿势，嬉笑着把手指捅进他能滴出水的后穴，抠挖出黏腻的液体，在他身下积起晶亮的一洼。而被迫陷入情欲的他只能颤抖着扭动屁股，去套弄更多男人的手指。  
狱警们被他这副模样取悦了，“原来红衣主教这么喜欢被手指玩，”黎塞留听见他们说，“比法王的鸡巴更爽吗？”但他失去了反驳的机会，一个狱警扯住他的头发，用阴茎撑开了他紧咬的嘴唇。  
后面他们又说了些什么，黎塞留已经不记得了。他不断被人拎起，再被按在男人的阴茎上。他的反抗几乎是微不足道的，无意识地扭腰配合则带来了更多的嘲笑。到后来他只是瞳孔涣散地趴在地上抽搐，等着液体浇进嘴巴或者肛门。  
等到每个狱警都使用过黎塞留后，他又像往常一样被扔在肮脏冰凉的地面上。终于结束了，黎塞留是这样以为的。  
“他太脏了。”  
红衣主教茫然地抬头。这是一个陌生人，说话带着浓重的口音，他几乎听不明白。但黎塞留还分辨得出这人的身份，从他的脏结的胡子，破败的衣衫以及身上的重镣来看，这无疑是另一个囚犯。  
狱警们一阵哄笑：“别挑三拣四。”  
“别误会，我只是在陈述事实。”这个囚犯有一双阴沉又泛光的眼睛，“瞧，总算见到您啦，红衣主教大人。这么多天，你可叫得我成天心痒。”  
黎塞留随着对方的走近而细微地退缩着。倒不是为了尊严，此时他已无气力维持尊严。  
“别害怕，朋友。”囚犯咧开了嘴，露出一个与监狱的气氛十分不相符的笑容。  
“容我为您引见，这位臭名昭著的混蛋，不幸的人儿，他上了名单啦，天一亮就要被送去绞断脖子。他现在最需要的，无疑是一位神父。”一位狱警热情介绍道。  
“大差不差，红衣主教大人，我的神父。”死刑犯点头。  
“不……”被翻过来的时候黎塞留发出了几不可闻的抗拒，这回他少有地获得了回应。  
“你是我争取来的！再怎么，明天我就是一具挂在广场上的尸体了，被一群乌鸦争着啄眼珠子。我看你是没理由拒绝我。”死刑犯用手上的镣铐缠住黎塞留的脖子，用力收紧，直到对方脸色涨红才放开，“就像这样，怜悯我吧，神父！”  
很难判断是否是药物的效力还在持续，但黎塞留的后穴仍是湿润绵软的，死刑犯一挺腰就插了个透；但这具躯体显然疲累枯竭到了极点，除了断断续续的低吟几乎反应全无。  
“神父，我杀过七个人。”死刑犯的喘息渐渐粗重。抓起黎塞留消瘦的腰肢对他来说全不成问题，下身的捣弄深且带着发泄般的力道，强迫黎塞留从昏迷的边缘找回神志，“七个人。其中有一对漂亮的姐妹，我杀了她们，操了她们的尸体。”  
“人死后全身都没了劲儿，插起来没滋没味，”他在身下人的屁股上重重地扇了几掌，逼得已被众多狱警的阴茎操干得松弛的穴肉收缩起来，“你可比她们加起来都强。”  
“你……会下地狱的。”这恶徒的描绘让黎塞留几欲作呕。更让他难以接受的是自己在这种境地下仍能产生快感的身体，大量的交媾和肮脏的药物改变了他的身体，将本应轻盈纯净的灵魂也浸透了秽物。  
“你也一样。”死刑犯碰了碰黎塞留红肿勃起的阴茎，“婊子。为了我这根鸡巴你都会下地狱的，我提前表示欢迎。”  
津津有味地观看着这场淫戏的狱警们哄然称是。有人按捺不住，又拽起他的脖子操起他的嘴。原来红衣主教早流了满脸的泪，原先百般克制的哽咽眼下都被捣碎在了喉咙里。头回被迫口交的时候他差点咬断了那个倒霉小子的阴茎，如今已被教训得听话，几近崩溃也张着嘴任由进出，倒真像个乖顺妓女。  
很快他就再一次被操到了高潮，铃口处抽搐着滴出几点尿水。死刑犯只顾着最终的狂欢一场，还继续着这场虐待般的性事。  
一切结束的时候，黎塞留微微张了张眼，呢喃道：“杀了我。”然后彻底陷入了昏迷。


End file.
